with each year, our color fades
by winkiesempress
Summary: Permintaan terakhir Maika hanya satu—mengembalikan memori itu. (Akaito, Maika). Tradefic dengan Arischa.


Mungkin, dua tahun lalu adalah waktu terakhir di mana Maika menginjakkan kakinya yang telanjang di rerumputan yang menghangat, dilumuri oleh layung senja. Dua tahun lalu adalah terakhir kalinya Maika merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, seolah siap terbang kapan saja bersama puluhan burung-burung yang menyusuri dirgantara. Terakhir kalinya Maika membuat refleksi baskara jingga di irisnya.

Saat ini, tidak ada yang berubah. Bukit itu masih sehijau dulu, hanya saja jalan menuju puncak telah ditumbuhi lebih banyak ilalang dari apa yang Maika ingat, juga ranting-ranting gugur yang sempat merintang langkah. Toh pada akhirnya Maika tetap berdiri di puncak, menguapkan lelah dan menukarnya dengan bahagia. Matahari yang jingga masih terlihat lebih besar dan perlahan ditelan lengkung langit. Deretan rumah-rumah yang disiram cahaya terlihat mungil.

Kembali ke tempat yang sama setelah dua tahun. Andai Maika bisa mengatakan, ia ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi—hanya sampai gulita menyelubungi jagad dan gemintang menukar eksistensi mentari. Ia masih ingin menghitung bintang, menyaksikan kelip-kelip lampu perumahan, menyapa bulan. Tapi sesungguhnya bisa menyaksikan terbenamnya baskara sudah membawa kebahagiaan tak terkira.

Maika menoleh, tersenyum pada lelaki di sampingnya. "Hari yang indah, bukan?"

Harusnya, hari ini menjadi hari paling indah jika Maika tidak ditakdirkan untuk mati lima belas menit lagi.

* * *

 **with each year, our color fades**

by winkiesempress

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

[Judul diambil dari potongan lirik lagu _North_ oleh _Sleeping at Last._ Iya saya demen Sleeping at Last wwwwww

Ditulis sambil mendengarkan _North – Sleeping at Last_ dan _Moving On – Kodaline_. Liriknya nggak nyambung tapi somehow auranya dapet #KOK]

Happy reading!

* * *

Lelaki bersurai rubin itu tidak datang dengan ketukan pintu dan salam, tidak mengisi daftar pengunjung di ruang paling depan, tidak tersenyum dan tidak membawa bunga-bunga. Ia ada begitu saja saat Maika membuka mata untuk menyambut pagi buta. Matahari belum sepenuhnya menebar cahaya, sebagian bintang masih menghuni ruang langit, pun bulan separuh masih enggan berpamitan. Lelaki itu bersandar di jendela dengan wajah masam. Maika mengira ia masih bermimpi melihat sepasang sayap hitam di punggung orang asing itu, maka ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata kembali sebelum ia mendengar orang itu bersuara.

"Kau akan mati hari ini."

Maika baru menarik selimutnya sampai dada saat ia bergeming, menghentikan gerakan tangan dan berusaha meyakinkan diri apakah ia harus menoleh. Ia harus mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk merasa yakin bahwa ia telah sepenuhnya terjaga. _Mungkin ini mimpi_ , pikir Maika. _Mana mungkin ada laki-laki bersayap yang meramalkan kematian._

"Yah." Suara laki-laki itu sedikit bergema di ruangan yang sepi, ada nada putus asa yang kental. Ia melanjutkan,"Aku tahu pasti bagimu ini hanya omong kosong, ini terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal, tapi … begitulah. Aku malaikat kematian yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawamu."

Pada akhirnya Maika menoleh, dan mendapati lelaki itu masih dengan penampilan yang sama. Sayapnya seperti sayap burung gagak. Sehelai bulu terbang, mendarat di atas selimut Maika. Maika ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya— _hei, aku tidak butuh laki-laki tidak waras yang berkostum iblis gagak dan berkata aku akan mati, haha. Jangan konyol._

"Hei." Laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya, menghela napas kasar entah keberapa kalinya. Matanya terlihat tak memiliki minat untuk berdiri di sana, seolah ia dipaksa berada di situasi yang tak diinginkan dan benaknya mengembara pada kasur empuk dan selimut hangat di rumah. Lalu ia melanjutkan,"Biar kutebak, dalam hati kau pasti tertawa, berpikir kalau aku memakai kostum iblis gagak."

Maika tersentak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ah." Lagi-lagi nada yang tak menyenangkan. "Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang yang harus kucabut nyawanya, tahu." Ia memutar-mutar sebentuk rantai berbandul kunci, entah apa. Maika berusaha berpikir bahwa itu adalah kunci rumahnya, yah, mana mungkin pria ini benar-benar pencabut nyawa, 'kan? Masalah membaca pikiran itu pasti hanya kebetulan, lagi pula dia benar-benar seperti iblis gagak.

"Ini bukan kunci rumah." Lagi-lagi, secara mengejutkan, lelaki asing itu menjawab pemikiran yang tak terutarakan. "Ini kunci ruang nyawa, dan nyawamu akan masuk ke sana setelah aku mencabutnya."

"Baiklah." Maika masih belum termakan dengan kata-kata yang tetap dianggapnya bual. "Kalau kau memang ingin mencabut nyawaku, kenapa tidak kaulakukan sekarang?"

"Hmm, waktu kematian Maika, delapan belas tahun, masih pukul enam lebih tiga belas menit sore nanti." Tangan berkuku panjang yang dicat hitam itu membuka sebuah jam saku berantai emas. "Aku ditugaskan datang lebih awal atas kebijakan divisiku yang menyuruh kami menanyakan permintaan terakhir _client_ kami sebelum mencabut nyawa."

" _Client_ ," Maika merepetisi dengan nada mencemooh. "Kau bicara seolah-olah aku yang memesanmu ke sini dan aku yang membutuhkanmu."

"Kau membutuhkanku." Si malaikat maut mungkin berusaha memberikan penekanan meski yang keluar masih nada acuh tak acuh seperti tadi. "Kau tidak bisa hidup sampai kiamat. Kau butuh sesuatu untuk mencabut nyawamu. Bahkan kalau kau mencoba bunuh diri sekalipun, jika tidak ada aku, kau tidak akan mati."

"Wah, walaupun aku belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau kau malaikat pencabut nyawa, tapi aku yakin bahwa jumlahnya tidak hanya satu. Sekalipun tidak ada dirimu, mungkin aka nada temanmu yang menggantikan."

"Oh, teknisnya tidak seperti itu. Namamu sudah tercetak dalam daftar panjang nama-nama yang harus kucabut dan nyawanya dan tidak bisa dialihkan pada malaikat lain."

Maika memutar bola mata. "Kalau kau gagal?"

"Aku tidak pernah gagal."

Maika bangkit, duduk di tepi kasur. Matanya mengeksaminasi tiap detil lelaki di hadapannya. Surainya merah, begitu pula matanya. Semula Maika menyangka ia memiliki mata keemasan menyala mengerikan yang menghipnotis. Tapi, dilihat dari mana pun, Maika masih menganggapnya orang konyol yang mengenakan kostum gagak dengan berbagai kebetulan-kebetulan yang dibawanya.

"Kau punya nama?" tanya Maika. Laki-laki tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya mengamati awan-awan kelabu dari jendela, kemudian menjawab,"Akaito."

"Oh, Akaito. Kau tidak punya nama keluarga?"

"Kaupikir malaikat pencabut nyawa punya keluarga?"

Maika mengangkat bahu dengan wajah masam. "Mana aku tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan sistem duniamu itu."— _yah, walaupun aku masih berpikir kalau kau mengada-ada, sih._

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengada-ada." Akaito duduk di tepi jendela, hingga ujung-ujung sayapnya yang tampak kaku menubruk bingkai jendela, beberapa helai bulu gugur. Ia memijit dahinya seolah terbebani sesuatu. "Jadi, apa permintaan terakhirmu, Maika? Kau hanya punya waktu beberapa jam lagi. Jangan mempersulit pekerjaanku."

"Sepertinya kau tidak cocok ditempatkan di divisi yang memiliki kebijakan berbaik hati pada manusia."

"Tidak usah bicara padaku seperti _supervisor_ yang bertugas menilai pekerjaan."

"Wah, kaubilang aku _client_ -mu, Akaito. Aku pantas protes atas pelayanan yang kudapatkan."

"Terserah." Akaito menekan pelipisnya frustasi. Maika merasa tengah mempermainkan makhluk asing itu. "Baiklah, jadi kau menanyakan permintaan terakhirku."

"Ya." Sepercik harapan merasuki mata Akaito, mungkin berdoa semoga Maika lekas mengatakannya dan mempersingkat pekerjaan. Maika mengayunkan kakinya yang tak mencapai lantai dingin rumah sakit, yang kali ini ajaibnya tidak diserang nyeri, begitu pula punggungnya yang entah bagaimana dapat tegap. "Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu. Hidupku sudah cukup menyenangkan meski aku selalu di rumah sakit. Orang tuaku baik, teman-temanku baik. Apa lagi yang belum kuwujudkan?"

"Oh, ayolah. Apa saja dan buatlah aku pulang lebih cepat." Sepasang sayap Akaito berkibas-kibas tidak sabar, dan Maika tiga per empat percaya kalau itu asli. Ada puluhan sekon berlalu terlahap sunyi. Akaito membiarkan Maika berpikir lamat-lamat, memerhatikannya menyentuhkan telunjuk dengan bibir sementara keningnya berkerut.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Maika memekik, mungkin cukup keras untuk membangunkan pasien di kamar sebelah. Akaito sendiri bahkan tersentak mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Kalau kaubilang kau bisa membaca pikiran dan sebagainya, bisakah kau mengembalikan ingatan?" Kali ini nada antusias mengisi perkataan Maika, bukan nada skeptis yang sedari tadi melekat. Dahi Akaito mengernyit. "Mengembalikan ingatan?"

"Ya. Ada sesuatu yang kulupakan dan aku ingin mengingatnya kalau aku benar-benar akan mati." Maika mengingat upayanya mengingat memori entah apa itu, yang hasilnya hanya akan membuat kepala berdenyut.

Tapi Akaito menggeleng. "Aku hanya bisa membaca apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, bukan yang pernah kaupikirkan."

"Ahh, sayang sekali." Maika merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. "Kalau begitu, temani aku menjelajahi tempat yang kurasa berhubungan dengan ingatanku itu."

"Huh? Kau menginginkan makhluk bersayap menemanimu keluar? _Well_ , sebenarnya bukan masalah karena hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, tapi kau akan terlihat bicara sendiri seperti orang tidak waras."

"Kalau kau benar-benar makhluk ajaib, kau pasti bisa mengubah wujud, kan?" Maika bersikeras. "Menyamar saja menjadi manusia atau apa."

"Hah, merepotkan." Akaito mengusap tengkuknya malas. "Baru kali ini aku mendapat permintaan yang melibatkanku secara langsung. Biasanya aku hanya berperan di belakang layar."

"Tapi itulah permintaanku."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Dalam sekejap, sayap Akaito menghilang, meski tanpa transformasi cahaya seperti yang Maika lihat di acara televisi. Sayap berbulu hitam itu menghilang begitu saja dan Akaito berubah menjadi serupa manusia biasa. Pakaian serba hitamnya tadi pun berganti menjadi jaket putih dan celana _jeans_ , membuat Maika terkekeh. "Kau jadi seperti malaikat baik sekarang."

"Jangan bercanda." Akaito mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di lantai. "Ini sangat tidak nyaman."

"Kurasa membawa sayap raksasa tadi akan jauh tidak nyaman." Maika tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakjuban dalam tiap suku kata.

Kali ini Maika benar-benar percaya.

* * *

Tempat pertama yang menjadi destinasi adalah gedung pertunjukan musik, yang langit-langitnya belasan kali tinggi badan mereka dan jumlah kursinya barangkali mampu memuat seluruh warga kota. Seharusnya pintu masuk gedung itu dikunci rapat jika tidak ada pertunjukan diadakan. Tapi entah bagaimana Akaito memegang tangan Maika, menyuruh Maika memejamkan mata, dan Maika merasa tubuhnya melebur dengan udara. Saat matanya menemui cahaya beberapa sekon kemudian, ia telah berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung pertunjukan.

"Di sini tidak ada apa-apa," Akaito menggerutu. Maika menghirup udara sebanyak paru-parunya sanggup mewadahi, kemudian melepaskannya dengan senyum di wajah. "Tidakkah kau mencium bau musik di sini?"

"Musik memiliki bau?" Akaito berjalan menuruni panggung, menduduki salah satu bangku di barisan paling depan, melipat tangan. Maika masih melangkah dari ujung panggung ke ujung lainnya. "Ahh, tentu saja kau tidak akan paham. Rasanya setiap musik yang pernah dimainkan di sini masih menyisakan jejak. Di sana tidak ada musik, ya?"

"Ada, musik kematian. Ketua divisiku menyukainya." Akaito mengingat kotak berwarna hitam yang kerap ditunjukkan ketua divisinya, Mikuo. Akaito sama sekali tidak menyukai denting-denting mengerikan dan suara gesekan dawai yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk anak manusia berdiri. Bahkan malaikat kematian sepertinya mengakui kotak musik itu berbunyi seperti neraka.

"Oh. Terdengar tidak menyenangkan." Maika menyentuh piano di tengah panggung. Sedikit berdebu, dan batin Maika mengutuk siapa pun yang bertugas mengurus piano tersebut. "Kau tahu, beberapa tahun lalu seharusnya aku tampil di sini."

"Oh," Akaito menggumam, entah tertarik atau tidak dengan kisah Maika. Namun kemudian ia bertanya,"Seharusnya?"

"Ya, karena tidak jadi." Maika terkekeh pelan setelahnya. "Bayangkan, aku seharusnya duduk di sini, memainkan piano, dengan ratusan mata memandangku. Itu seharusnya menjadi hal yang menakjubkan. _Menakjubkan_." Maika bicara dengan penuh aksentuasi pada kalimat terakhir. Akaito mengangguk-angguk, berpura-pura paham meski sebenarnya batinnya berpikir _bukankah tidak menyenangkan dilihat oleh khalayak ramai?_

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak tampil?"

"Karena penyakitku kambuh pada tanggal konser. Temanku, Lenka menggantikanku. Pertunjukan piano secara mendadak berubah menjadi pertunjukan biola, tapi itu bukan konser tunggalku sih. Jadi kekecewaan yang dirasakan penonton tidak seberapa."

Akaito malah melemparinya tatapan heran—Maika yang tadi begitu sinis dan skeptis padanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendongeng seolah mereka adalah teman lama. "Lenka? Sepertinya pernah dengar."

"Ah, mungkin kau yang mencabut nyawanya? Dia meninggal satu tahun lalu, kecelakaan." Muram membayangi wajah Maika. Mungkin Lenka adalah teman baiknya, demikian asumsi Akaito. Lalu Akaito berkata,"Oh, ya, ya, yang itu. Bukan aku. Ketua divisiku. Namanya Mikuo. Kudengar mereka sempat terjebak romansa terlarang sebelum ia mencabut nyawa Lenka, tapi yah, begitulah."

"Romansa terlarang? Lalu—Mikuo tetap mencabut nyawa Lenka?"

"Ya. Pekerjaan." Mata Akaito terlihat malas. "Sudahlah, hubungan antara malaikat maut dan targetnya itu jelas terlarang. Dan aku merasa tidak enak membicarakan kisah cinta orang lain, apalagi menyangkut hal tabu seperti itu."

"Oke, oke." Maika mengalah. _Jadi hubungan romantis antara makhluk yang berbeda itu terlarang_ , pikirnya. Ah, entahlah. Lagi pula ia juga tak berminat menjalin cinta dengan makhluk seperti Akaito, jadi itu bukan masalah baginya. Hening melahap situasi selama beberapa sekon, sebelum kemudian Maika sadar jemarinya masih bertumpu pada penutup piano.

"Jadi kau mau memainkannya atau apa?" tanya Akaito. "Atau apakah kau sudah mengingat sesuatu yang harusnya kauingat?"

"Belum. Aku belum ingat." Lalu Maika berjalan mengitari sang piano, memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapannya. Akaito menghela napas. "Berapa lama kita harus ada di sini sampai kau mengingatnya?"

"Hah? Daftar tempat yang ingin kukunjungi masih banyak." Maika menekan satu tuts piano setelah mengatakannya. Akaito tak menjawab meski sejatinya ia ingin mengeluh mendengar rencana Maika yang masih panjang. Denting demi denting yang mulai mengisi ruangan membungkam mulut Akaito, membiarkan rungu sepenuhnya bekerja.

"…. _Valse Romantique_?" Bibir Akaito menggumam. Maika menghentikan permainannya. "Eh? Kautahu?"

Akaito mengangguk. "Yah … begitulah. Debussy?"

"Benar. Hei, apa di alam entah sana ada musik klasik seperti ini juga? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Maika meneruskan permainannya setelah itu. Akaito terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan volume diturunkan,"Aku … pernah mencabut nyawa seorang pianis sebelumnya, dan sepertinya dia juga menyukai musik itu."

Maika menggumamkan 'oh' singkat, tampak tak begitu peduli dan memilih meletakkan atensi pada piano. Akaito masih duduk melipat tangan, memejamkan mata, membiarkan indra auralnya menguasai.

* * *

Maika menyentuhkan ujung kakinya dengan tanah, menyentakkannya kuat-kuat, membuat ayunan itu melayang membawa tubuhnya. Akaito hanya membuat ayunannya maju mundur perlahan, tak menciptakan amplitudo yang berarti. Maika tertawa keras-keras, seolah mengumumkan euforianya pada udara, dan Akaito cepat-cepat menilainya seratus persen kekanakan.

"Jadi, Maika." Akaito meninggikan volume, tertelan riuh di taman bermain itu. "Kenapa kita harus ke tempat kekanakan seperti ini?!"

Maika menghentikan ayunannya, lalu berkata dengan wajah yang memerah cerah,"Karena ini menyenangkan!"

"Memalukan, kautahu." Akaito berdiri. Lagi pula tadi Maika yang memaksanya duduk di sana. Maika masih tertawa-tawa. "Malaikat maut sepertimu tidak akan tahu kebahagiaan kembali ke masa kecil! Apalagi, aku sudah lama sekali tidak keluar dan bersenang-senang begini."

"Berterima kasihlah padaku yang menyulap tubuhmu menjadi sehat hari ini." Akaito menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian samping perosotan, terlihat lelah, tanpa sengaja melempar lirikan sinis pada salah seorang anak yang baru saja meluncur sehingga anak itu berlari terbirit-birit. Maika berhenti bermain-main seketika. "Ah, aku jadi berpikir …."

"Ya?" Akaito bertanya, setengah tidak peduli. Maika mencengkeram rantai ayunan kuat-kuat. "Kalau kau bisa membuatku sehat, kenapa kau memilih untuk mencabut nyawa?"

Akaito tertegun selama beberapa sekon, dengan sorot mata meredup yang tersembunyi di balik helai-helai poninya—berjatuhan kala ia menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menelan ludah seolah sesuatu yang teramat pahit telah menghambat, namun secara ajaib mengembalikan suara tenang beberapa detik kemudian. "Karena pekerjaanku bukan demikian."

"Tapi kaubisa."

"Itu hanya kebijakan divisiku. Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes. Pekerjaanku sudah diatur oleh atasan. Lagi pula tidak lucu kalau malaikat maut malah menyelamatkan nyawa targetnya," Akaito melanjutkan ketus. Maika menatapnya masam. "Iya, iya. Malaikat maut selamanya memang tetap harus mencabut nyawa."

"Itu kaupaham." Akaito melangkah mendekat. "Jadi apa kau sudah ingat tentang entah apa yang seharusnya kauingat? Aku sudah bosan di dunia manusia."

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat berbisik-bisik geli saat mendengar Akaito mengatakan _dunia manusia_. Mungkin mereka menduga Akaito dan Maika adalah sepasang kekasih konyol yang berdelusi soal dunia fantasi. Raut tak menyenangkan masih melekat di paras Maika. "Jangan bicara seperti itu keras-keras, bodoh. Kau membuatku juga terlihat konyol."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku dan berhenti protes," Akaito berkata dengan kian sinis. Sepertinya baru pertama kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa menjaga kerukunan dengan targetnya. Padahal, selama Maika memainkan _Valse Romantique_ tadi, semua berjalan baik-baik saja seolah mereka memang telah lama mengenal dan saling memahami. Tapi seiring dengan melodi yang mulai mencapai titik akhir, kedamaian di antara mereka berdua turut menguap begitu saja.

"Belum. Aku hanya mengingat ayunan ini, harusnya ini istimewa, tapi … aku tidak tahu apa." Wajah kesal Maika berubah muram. Jemarinya yang semula menghapus jarak dengan rantai ayunan kini terkulai kuyu di atas pangkuan. "Entahlah, tapi aku merasa bersalah melupakan semua itu."

Akaito mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Malaikat punya ingatan yang bagus—aku yakin aku bisa menyebutkan seluruh targetku sejak aku diangkat menjadi malaikat maut hingga sekarang."

"Dan aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk mendengarkan semua itu."

Akaito tak menjawab, hanya menyandarkan punggung di tiang ayunan, membiarkan Maika berayun sembari berkhayal bertemu mentari.

* * *

Akaito duduk di bawah pohon, menyaksikan kaki mungil Maika yang menapaki batu-batu berjajar di pinggir sungai. Kedua tangannya terbentang menyeimbangkan tubuh, dengan sandal dibawa di tangan kanan. Percikan-percikan tirta melukis pola acak di ujung-ujung roknya. Maika terus memijak satu per satu bebatuan, menggumamkan angka demi angka yang mewakili jumlah batu yang dipijaknya, sesekali nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat Akaito berjengit. Namun pada akhirnya Maika kembali berjalan tanpa beban dan Akaito bisa bernapas lega.

"Sepertinya kenanganmu menyangkut segala sesuatu yang kekanakan." Akaito berkomentar. "Selain piano itu. Tadi main ayunan, sekarang kurang kerjaan menghitung batu di sungai. Sebenarnya apa yang perlu kauingat?"

"Aku hanya merasa ingin melakukannya." Maika berhenti melangkah, bibirnya mengerucut. "Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan protes.""

"Kalau sampai waktu kematianmu kau masih belum bisa mengingat apa-apa, bagaimana?" tanya Akaito dengan nada bosan. Maika mengangkat bahu, melompat dari bebatuan, mempertemukan telapak kaki basah dengan rerumputan. "Terpaksa aku mati tanpa mengingat kenangan entah apa itu."

"Kemudian Mikuo sialan itu akan menghukumku karena gagal mewujudkan permintaan terakhir _client_." Akaito memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku harus mencabut nyawa dua kali lipat lebih banyak selama tiga hari."

"Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Maika berjongkok di depan Akaito, lalu duduk memeluk kaki. "Aku masih tidak mengingat apa-apa."

Semilir angin membuat helai-helai panjang rambut Maika menari, dan Maika tak terlihat cukup bersemangat hanya untuk membetulkannya. Akaito berdiri, bersandar pada batang pohon. "Lantas bagaimana kalau ingatan yang hilang itu sebenarnya hanya imajinasimu saja? Lalu ternyata selama ini tidak ada kenangan yang hilang?"

"Artinya sebenarnya aku tidak meminta apa-apa dan kau tidak perlu diberi hukuman atasanmu." Maika masih lesu. Akaito menggeleng. "Wah, Mikuo bukan orang yang semudah itu. Tetap saja aku akan menerima hukuman."

Senyap kemudian melahap pita suara mereka. Hanya desir angin yang perlahan menyentuh gendang telinga, dahan-dahan yang saling bergerisik, suara aliran sungai yang dalam imaji Maika bertambah deras dari menit ke menit. Maika masih bergeming, masih memeluk lutut di hadapan Akaito, meski tak menatapnya sama sekali. Rambut panjangnya menyentuh hijau ilalang dan membiarkan partikel-partikel halus melekat. Akaito diam, membiarkan Maika berpetualang dalam alam fantasi, memberinya waktu menguak satu demi satu brankas memori untuk menarik satu dari sekian reminisensi yang terlupa.

Sekian sekon kemudian, tiba-tiba Maika mengangkat wajahnya yang basah.

Akaito tidak bertanya mengapa likuid bening itu bisa berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Maika, tak bertanya apa yang muncul dalam benak Maika, tak menanyakan apa-apa. Maika hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut dan dada, terisak tanpa kata, bahunya gemetar dan tangisnya terdengar menyiksa.

"Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa," gumam Maika dengan suara serak di tengah tangisnya,"dan aku merasa sangat, sangat bersalah."

Akaito hanya menatapnya. Tidak ada pelukan demi berbagi kehangatan, bahkan sekedar tepukan di pundak atau kalimat _tidak apa-apa_ pun tidak ada. Akaito hanya menatapnya. Kemudian kelopak matanya perlahan turun, tak sepenuhnya menutup, namun jelas menghalau sekian kandela cahaya yang seharusnya terpancar dari sana.

"Waktumu tinggal sedikit."

Hanya itu yang Akaito katakan, dan tentu tak menyapu air mata Maika.

* * *

Maika berjanji ini adalah tempat terakhir yang ia kunjungi, dan ia akan menyerah jika tidak ada kenangan yang berhasil ia ingat.

Bukit di mana mereka bisa menyaksikan mentari terbenam.

Akaito tak menjawab saat Maika menanyakan bukankah ini hari yang indah, hanya mengembalikan wujudnya ke sosok malaikat bersayap kelam yang pertama kali Maika saksikan saat membuka mata pagi tadi. Sayapnya mengepak perlahan saat ia perlahan turut duduk di samping Maika, namun tak membawa tubuhnya melawan gravitasi satu sentimeter pun. Sisa-sisa air mata masih membuat senyum Maika tampak palsu, atau memang pada dasarnya palsu.

"Kau masih tak mengingat apa-apa?" Akaito bertanya lirih, dengan nada yang terlalu dalam, mungkin satu-satunya kalimat Akaito yang diucapkan dengan adagio tanpa nada kesal. Maika menggeleng. "Mungkin aku akan menyerah. Tunggu, kenapa kau tampak pucat, Akaito? Memangnya malaikat maut bisa sakit?"

Akaito menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Dingin, dan Akaito merasa kepalanya berputar dan isi perutnya diaduk. Tapi sudahlah. Begitu ia berpisah dengan Maika, semua ini tak akan dirasakannya lagi. Ia menghela napas dan menjawab,"Biar kuberi tahu sesuatu—tiap kali aku memberimu kekuatan, kekuatanku ikut terisap, tahu. Dan kau egois meminta sepanjang hari, makanya aku jadi begini."

" _Not sorry_." Maika menjulurkan lidah. "Setelah kau mencabut nyawaku, kau bisa kembali normal, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi, berapa menit lagi?"

"Tiga belas."

"Oke." Maika terkekeh pelan. "Apa yang harus kita bicarakan?"

Akaito mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya apa? Tidak ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi di antara kita."

Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah Maika. "Hei, Akaito. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, tapi hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sudah begitu lama tak kukunjungi. Aku sudah sangat merindukan menyentuh piano."

.

 _["Hei, Akaito, apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadi pianis yang hebat suatu saat nanti?"_

" _Tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu, Maika."_

" _Waaah, bahkan ketika semua orang memuji Lenka dan permainan biolanya?"_

" _Permainan pianomu lebih indah dari siapa pun."_

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?"]_

 _._

Maika tak melepaskan senyumnya. "Dan bermain di ayunan itu sangat menyenangkan. Meski kaubilang itu memalukan dan aku memonopoli mainan anak kecil."

 _._

 _["Akaito, kenapa kau ada di taman bermain malam-malam?"_

" _Kau juga, kenapa, Maika?"_

" _Aku baru pulang dari minimarket. Apa yang kaulakukan? Ooh, kau pasti ingin main ayunan tapi malu karena siang hari banyak orang!"_

" _Bukan. Aku hanya bingung mau ke mana. Aku kabur."_

" _Kabur? Orang tuamu memukulimu lagi?"_

"… _. Yah, begitulah."_

" _Ah, Akaito, masih ada aku kok! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau melakukan hal jahat padamu!"_

"… _. Terima kasih, Maika."_

.

"Lalu sungai itu … juga sangat menyenangkan. Airnya segar sekali. Udaranya masih alami. Aku bahagia." Maika terus bicara sementara Akaito mengamati jam sakunya.

.

 _["Akaito … kautahu? Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar kalau umurku tidak akan sampai sembilan belas."_

" _H-Hah? Siapa yang bilang?"_

" _Dokter, tentu saja."_

" _Dokter? Tapi dokter bukan Tuhan."_

" _Memang, tapi dokter pasti punya banyak perhitungan sebelum mengatakan itu."_

" _Tapi perkataan itu bukan jaminan. Ah, hati-hati, Maika. Jangan sampai terpeleset."_

" _Haha, maaf. Batu-batu ini licin."_

" _Pegang tanganku, kalau begitu."_

" _Baiklah. Terima kasih."_

" _Um, Maika?"_

" _Ya, Akaito?"_

" _Kalau aku bilang aku akan menyelamatkanmu, apa kau percaya?"_

" _Ah? Menyelamatkanku dengan apa?"_

"… _. Apa saja. Aku akan berusaha."_

" _Haha. Baiklah, aku percaya."_

"… _. Um."_

" _Terima kasih banyak, Akaito."]_

 _._

"Intinya, terima kasih atas segalanya hari ini." Maika menutup celotehnya. Akaito menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan Maika sama sekali tak menyadari sendu yang berusaha ditutupi. Akaito menggumam,"Pejamkan matamu."

"Ah, sudah waktunya?" Suara Maika terlalu ceria untuk ukuran seseorang yang nyawanya akan dicabut. Akaito menarik napas, bicara dengan getir tanpa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Maika,"Dua tahun lalu, aku diangkat menjadi malaikat maut."

"Ya … lalu?" Maika tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ia menyangkan Akaito akan segera memberinya tusukan menyakitkan, atau sensasi pisau pengoyak, atau entah apa saat nyawanya dicabut. Maika nyaris membuka mata, tapi telapak tangan Akaito menutupnya. "Jadi … Maika …." Suara Akaito bergetar. Maika tak boleh melihatnya seperti ini. Maika tak boleh melihat air mata malaikat maut yang hendak mencabut nyawanya. Lagi pula apa kata Maika jika melihat laki-laki kasar seperti Akaito menangis?

"Dua tahun lalu." Akaito menelan ludah. Tapi kalimat selanjutnya hanya repetisi. "Dua tahun lalu …."

"…. Apa, Akaito?" Entah kenapa dada Maika juga terasa sesak. Entah kenapa ada suatu entitas bening yang ingin memaksa keluar, tapi Maika tak tahu mengapa.

"Dua tahun lalu … kau kehilangan seseorang yang menjanjikan sesuatu padamu." Akaito memaksa suaranya yang tertahan agar keluar. "Tapi penyakitmu … penyakit yang bersarang di otakmu mungkin melupakan segalanya tentang dia."

"H-Hah? Jadi … kau tahu apa yang kulupakan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi … maafkan aku, Maika. Kau akan melupakan segalanya yang terjadi hari ini."

"Ap-apa? Tidak adil! Hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia milikku dan kau hendak menghapusnya begitu saja—"

"Sudahlah." Akaito memotong protes beruntun dari Maika. "Karena dua tahun lalu … kau kehilangan aku."

Lalu, gulita melahap seluruh realita Maika.

* * *

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mati dihantam kereta dua tahun lalu.

Malaikat maut bersurai toska mencabut nyawanya, dan roh Akaito menolak. Akaito bersikeras masih ada janji yang harus ditepatinya, bahwa mungkin itu terdengar konyol—tapi Akaito ingin menyelamatkan seorang gadis bernama Maika. Tapi Mikuo adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa profesional yang tidak akan memenuhi permohonan target untuk bertahan hidup, hanya saja bersedia memberi kesempatan si target untuk mewujudkan permintaan terakhir.

Akaito masih memohon-mohon untuk hidup— _lagi pula, Maika tidak mengingatku saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan kaudatang! Tidakkah setidaknya kau mengijinkan menbuat Maika mengingatku?_ Namun Mikuo menggeleng, berkata kalau gadis itu juga akan mati dua tahun lagi. _Lagi pula repot kalau aku mengijinkanmu hidup_ , ucap Mikuo saat itu. _Aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sebagai malaikat maut, dan memangnya kau siapa?Kau bukan orang yang cukup istimewa untuk menjadi pengorbanan nyawaku._

 _Jadi malaikat maut dapat mengorbankan nyawa untuk targetnya,_ Akaito berpikir saat itu. Maka Akaito bertanya apakah ia juga bisa menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa, dan Mikuo berkata itu hal yang mudah. Mikuo menyanggupi permintaan Akaito, membawanya kea lam setelah kematian, memberinya sepasang sayap hitam dan kekuatan untuk mencabut nyawa.

* * *

Pagi itu, Maika membuka mata, tak mengingat apa pun mengapa ada beberapa helai bulu berwarna kelam bertebaran di lantai rumah sakit.

Orang tuanya memeluk Maika bahagia, berkata Maika dinyatakan sembuh dari penyakitnya. Keajaiban, mereka bilang. Maika turut menangis bahagia. Ia bisa hidup dengan normal. Pergi ke sekolah, berjalan-jalan, tertawa bersama teman-teman. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

 _Keajaiban, mereka bilang._

 _Eksistensi Akaito tak ada lagi dalam ingatan siapa pun._

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n** :

yaaa jadi intinya akaito merelakan nyawanya buat maika wkwkwk oke segala aturan dunia permalaikat mautan di sini diambil dari game Angel or Devil. Endingnya juga terinspirasi dari bad ending sama ruvel huks huks ruvel why did you leave me #JANGANCURHATOTOGE

yha cha maafkan diriku yang hanya bisa bikin seperti ini—maaf nggak memenuhi ekspektasi *insert emot kucing unyu ala sarah*

makasih buat semua yang udah baca!

( btw mari melayarkan akaitomaika gaes baru aku dan oknum perikues yang ada di kapal ini D: )


End file.
